Mentiras blancas
by P. Vimes
Summary: Mentiras blancas, aquellas dichas sin la intención de causar daño a nadie


KnB pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Y por mi parte, esta historia es parte del reto _"Maji Burger: ¡Su orden por favor!"_ del foro _"Kurobas en Español",_ a la orden de Roronoa Misaki (a quien pido perdón por el retraso)

* * *

\- Lo siento Kagami-kun, tendrás que ir al Maji Burger tu solo. Voy a reunirme con Kise-kun.

\- ¿Qué?¿Otra vez? – procuro que ni en su tono ni en sus gestos la molestia que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes.

No es que fuera una persona celosa, con poca confianza en su novio ni nada de eso. Entendía que Kuroko quería a Kise como amigo, y aunque nunca lo reconocería ante nadie en voz alta, era al que más pareció tenía de los antiguos compañeros de Kuroko. No habría hablado tanto como él como con otros, como Midorima, y podría resultar algo irritante, pero s personalidad estaba siendo bastante corregida por su sempai, fue la persona que le abrió los ojos a la calidad baloncesto que había en Japón. Hasta encontrarse con él, solo lo había considerado aburrido ¡Pero eso no quería decir que le tuviera que gustar que viera más a Kuroko que él! Las últimas semanas habían estado demasiado ocupado con entrenamientos como para encontrar tiempo libre con su novio, y cuando por fin esa tortura terminaba, ya fueran sus senpais o la propia entrenadora requerían que se presentará para hacer más ridículas… había tenido que cambiar hasta bombillas, como si no estuviera una persona obrando un sueldo por hacer eso.

\- De acuerdo, llámame cuando llegues a casa y no te metas en ningún problema ni metas a Kise en ninguno – por mucho que quisiera pasar tiempo con él, no podía en plan novio ultraceloso y prohibirle hacer lo que quisiera hacer, además, estaba acostumbrado a comer y vivir solo, entendía que no siempre se puede estar pegado a las personas que se quiere. Por lo menos a Kuroko lo veía todos los días.

\- Yo nunca he metido a Kise-kun en ningún problema, y, sinceramente, solo expreso mis opiniones. No es culpa mía que se las tomen mal.

Ahora sí que temía por la seguridad de los dos, menos mal que el rubio lo defendería. No quiso hacer más lío, si no el más bajo no se iría y a él le constaría más despedirse, por eso con un "Nos vemos" y tras revolverle el pelo, se marcho por otro camino.

...

\- Cuando la sombra llego a su destino, se encontró al rubio esperando ya su llegada. No es que hubiera tardado mucho, pero el otro parecía haber estado esperando ya un gran rato, por lo que podía observar al ver todas las fans que le rodeaban intentando hablar con él. La verdad es que en ese aspecto no le envidiaba, el no podría ser notado fácilmente y la mayoría de la gente se asustaba cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba allí (hasta su propio novio, lo que dolería un poco si no fuera por las reacciones tan adorables que este tenía cada vez que "aparecía"). No pudiendo llamar la atención de su amigo, se fue metiendo poco a poco en la masa de cuerpos que rodeaba a su amigo, abriéndose camino hasta que estuvo a su lado.

\- Buenas tardes, Kise-kun – internamente disfruto un poco de los gestos de sorpresa de las personas que le rodeaban. ¿Qué? Nadie había dicho que fuera un ángel.

\- ¡Kurokocchi! – la sonrisa que ahora tenía el rubio hizo que las chicas de su alrededor soltaran algunos suspiros enamorados –Pensaba que ya no ibas a llegar.

En otras palabras, se le había hecho demasiado largo tener que esperar ahí rodeado de todas esas hormonas adolescentes andantes que lo adoraban, cuando más de una pensaba que mágicamente Kise-kun se iba a arrodillar y proclamar su amor eterno. Qué pena que ninguna de ellas midiera 1'90, jugará a baloncesto y tuviera el pelo azul. Solo entonces hubiera sido posible que se fijará en ellas, si no estuviera saliendo ya con el original, único e irrepetible.

\- Entonces, ¿nos vamos? – Lanzo una mirada disimulada hacía las chicas.

\- Perdón, nos tenemos que marchar, tenemos que asistir a una práctica.

Menos mal que su antiguo compañero era más espabilado que sus luces para pillar indirectas. Y para poner escusas creíbles, el trabajo le iba que ni pintado. Entre las quejas y medio lloros, se fueron alejando. Si todas las fans de Kise-kun eran así de melodramáticas, por lo menos tenía una escusa para ser la mierda que a veces era. Nada que una buena patada voladora no solucionará.

\- Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

\- Buscar el local.

\- Los que miramos el otro día estaban bien, es una putada que nos cancelaran cuando ya teníamos todo organizado, ahora tenemos que buscar algo que se parezca ¿Por dónde empezamos?

\- La lista que te pase – cortesía de Momoi-san.

\- Kurokocchi, ¿Por qué estas de mal humor? ¿Puso algún problema Kagami-kun hoy?

El sabía que normalmente no era fácil de leer, pero seguramente su molestia había llegado a niveles que se filtraban ya por encima de lo habitual. Solo solía pasar en los partidos emocionantes o en las situaciones donde estaba realmente envuelto con la situación. Y en este caso la molestia venía del enfado con Kagami-kun. Él mismo entendía que no era justo, que su novio no merecía que estuviera enfadado con él, y que tendría que ser al revés.

Sabía que a Kagami-kun no le había agradado la situación de los últimos tiempos, y aun así, el pelirrojo aguantaba el tipo y las palabras, confiando en él. Por cosas como esas hacía que cayera cada vez más enamorado de él, de su integridad y de su buen corazón… ¡pero eso no quería decir que le perdonará tan fácilmente que últimamente no le hubiera dado un beso antes de ir para casa! Sabía que el gesto no era nada y que Kagami-kun no lo había hecho queriendo. Y eso solo lo hacía parecer irracional. Pero cuando hoy se había vuelto a ir sin darle SU beso, había querido tirarle algo a la cabeza, a ver si se daba por aludido de una vez. Qué pena que le quisiera tanto y le gustara su cuerpo tal y como estaba. Todo por la idea de Kise-kun de organizarle a sus respectivos novios una fiesta de cumpleaños. No es que él hubiera no hubiera apoyado la idea desde el principio, y más tras saber que los últimos años solo lo había celebrado con Alex-san… y con su "querido hermano" hasta la pelea. Respirando hondo, prefirió dejar todo atrás y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y darle un día especial a su persona espacial. Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, desde antes de salir, necesitaba hacer algo también por él. Más de lo que Kagami-kun decía que ya había hecho por él. Quería que tuviera su día especial. Esto no era por él, era por su novio, se recordó alejando todo pensamiento negativo. A lo mejor si se lo repetía muchas veces, se auto convencería.

\- No, ninguno, simplemente es el cansancio de las prácticas. Sabes que Kagami-kun es bastante inocente – y por nada del mundo haría que esa confianza se viera mermada, no si él podía evitarlo. Nunca traicionaría la confianza que había depositado en él.

...

Soltando un suspiro cansado dramatizado, el rubio se paso una mano por el pelo apartándoselo hacia atrás.

\- Quisiera que Aominecchi fuera de esa manera – dijo eso para el exterior, siendo un poco la reina del drama que Aominecchi le acusaba de ser. Nunca cambiaría nada de su actual manera de ser.

\- ¿Qué paso esta vez?

\- Cuando le dije que me tenía que quedar con senpai para practicar, se enfado. Si le hubiera dicho que iba a encontrarme contigo, lo hubiera venido y posiblemente arrastrado a Kagamicchi para jugar.

\- Posee más o menos el mismo nivel de inteligencia de Kagami-kun, pero es mucho más despierto para estas cuestiones.

Suspirando ambos se callaron durante unos instantes, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. No es que Kise se quejará de su novio y de sus celos, aunque a veces deseara que confiara tanto en él como Kagamicchi lo hacía con Kurokocchi. Pero la verdad no la reconocería ante nadie, no cuando ya lo acusaban de ser algo retorcido.

Ellos estaban saliendo desde poco hace ya algún tiempo, no eran una pareja reciente como la de su acompañante y su nuevo compañero. Y ellos ya habían pasado más problemas. y los habían pasado en la peor situación, cuando todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor y nadie les prestaba atención, como si hubieran tenido que ser los chicos perfectos, en vez de ser unos chicos que todavía estaban creciendo. Se había encaprichado de Aominecchi desde casi el primer momento en que lo vio, en el momento en el que pensó que era una obra de arte. Y enamorarse de él no le llevo mucho más tiempo.

Pero los problemas habían llegado pronto, y la personalidad de la que se había enamorado se fue, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. y el mismo también había cambiado, aunque su cambio no fue tan radical. Pero también se enamoro de la nueva personalidad arrogante del otro. Pero a su vez había veces que se sentía inseguro, como si estuviesen juntos por estar, aunque él quería a su novio, este no mostraba signos de que también le quisiera. Y esto había continuado durante el tiempo que habían estado en Teiko. Al tener que decidir en qué instituto quería estudiar, había pensado en cortar casi todos los vínculos, ver lo que pasaba. Y al ver que al otro no parecía importarle, un poco de su corazón se había roto. Pero llego Kagamicchi le dio un puñetazo metafórico en cara y el otro espabilo de una vez. Qué bien le había sentado, había traído parte de la persona que tanto quería de vuelta. Nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión de alejarse de Aominecchi por un tiempo, les había dado tiempo a ambos de madurar, y a él la oportunidad de conocer y querer a su nuevo equipo. Kasamatsu-senpai siempre sería una persona importante en su vida y un pilar fuerte en el que apoyarse. Aunque lo que no entendía su novio era que no tenía sentimientos románticos hacía él. Quizás si Aominecchi no hubiera existiera, acaparado toda su atención, entonces podría dar más de un vistazo a los demás. Cosa que el cuerpo de Kagamicchi se merecería, si no supiera que el novio de este no le intentaría sacar los ojos. De todas maneras, no era como si el de Aominecchi no fuera una maravilla de por sí.

La verdad era que los celos de su novio lo hacían sentir querido, con lo que la escusa de quedarse con senpai había intentado conseguir más atención de la que ya estaba consiguiendo últimamente. Sabía que habría gente que lo acusaría (si llegaban a saberlo) de no ser justo, de comportarse como una "pequeña mierdecilla" y que se llegarían a sentir defraudados, pero que les dieran a todos, era culpa de ellos por esperar más de lo que era, solo le importaba lo que pensaran sus amigos y compañeros, que eran demasiado importantes y lo conocían bien como para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Los únicos que no sabían que estaba dando celos queriendo a Aominecchi eran su propio novio y Kagamicchi, por las razones obvias. Hasta algunos le habían animado a hacerlo. Por lo que utilizaría la carta tantas veces como pudiera sin resultar sospechoso, además de que las formas que tenía Aominecchi de demostrar sus celos no dejaban de ser increíbles… a veces llegaba a creer que tenía toda la razón para sentirse superior a los otros fuera de la pista, solo recordarlo hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera más caliente de lo que estaba minutos atrás. Después entraban en uno de los locales intento concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, compartiendo sus ideas de cómo organizar la fiesta con Kurokocchi, aparatando imágenes más placenteras de su mente.

...

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros de allí, una personita más, estaba imaginando lo que su novio estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Molesto lo intento volver a llamar, pero el tonto de Kise había apagado su móvil. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente difícil reunirse con Satsuki persiguiéndole para que una de las pocas veces en las que conseguía huir recientemente de su mejor amiga (quien para que fuera a los entrenamientos había apostado miembros del equipo en todas las vías de huida que conocía y que lo había chantajeado con cosas que no era posible que las hubiera pensado de su tierna e inocente amiga de la infancia, sino de una mente maestra sádica e incontrolable, como tal vez, y solo tal vez, Imayoshi) no fuera capaz de contactar con él. Mierda, seguro que estaba tan feliz con su "querido senpai". Y después no podía estar celoso sin que lo acusaran de ser irracional. Solo había que ver el nivel de confianza que respiraban entre ellos, no después de lo poco que le había costado al otro darle la espalda para correr en otra dirección.

Pero eso no era justo, el mismo lo sabía, él casi había dejado escapar de entre sus brazos a lo mejor que le había pasado desde que descubrió el baloncesto. ¿Pero tan difícil era sacar un poco de tiempo para verse? Sacando el teléfono de nuevo decidió enfrentarse al dragón que protegía a su princesa. Maldita sea, hubiera preferido evitar eso. Y más sabiendo que había robado el número del móvil de Kise mientras este dormía y pensando que podría resultar útil (meterse con su rival un poco por teléfono no estaba mal), pero sin llegar a mirar sus mensajes, para todo había un límite. Kise lo iba a matar… o peor, le iba a decir a Akashi lo que había pasado y Akashi lo iba a castigar. Tembló al pensarlo, casi llegando a colgar, arrepintiéndose de la decisión apresurada, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, una voz contesto al otro lado:

\- ¿Sí?

¿Colgaba? No se atrevía, quien diría que el gran Aomine se encontraba aterrorizado por un pequeño capitán que tenía una apariencia entre adorable y un poco aterrador… vamos, una versión extra light de Akashi.

\- ¿Quién se atreve a llamar y no decir nada? No serás tú otra vez, ¿no?, porque esta vez no voy a cambiar el número, te voy a dar la paliza que…

¡Woah! Se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso.

\- Soy Aomine, pásale el teléfono a Kise.

\- … te vas a enterar de… - la voz del otro se fue frenando poco a poco, dándose cuenta de su error. Fuera quien fuera quien se había metido con el canijo, lo había llevado casi a la locura – Aomine… ¿de qué hablas?

\- Que le pases el teléfono a Kise.

\- Y yo te sigo preguntando de qué hablas. No puedo pasarle el teléfono a tu novio en mi jodida casa. Además, hace tiempo que no entrenamos juntos, solo me molesta por mensajes – ¿Qué? ¿No le había dicho Kise que no podía reunirse con él porqués estaba muy ocupado entrenando? Entonces…¿qué coño estaba haciendo? No se iba a quedar así. Sacando su encanto, ese que tan pocas veces utilizaba, pero que tenía bastante dominado, decidió actuar.

\- Disculpa – la boca le sabía cómo arena ante la falsedad de sus palabras, pero todo por un fin mayor – confundí las cosas que me dijo, y pensé que estaba contigo, intente llamarle pero debió quedarse sin batería– los escalofríos recorrían su columna por estas palabras "tu puedes, Daiki, consigue engañar al canijo".

\- No, no pasa nada – punto, era fácil de engañar con palabras amables – hoy no tenían prácticas y según me comento, había quedado. Trata de localizar a Kuroko, creo que era con quien estaba.

Y otra vez las interrogantes se acumulaban, ¿qué hacía Kise con Tetsu para que se lo ocultara? Vamos no era como si se pusiera muy celoso con sus constantes "Kurokocchi" por todas partes y saltando y viéndose más feliz cada vez que lo encontraba, más de lo que lo hacía cuando le veía a él… su NOVIO. Noo… no es como si fuera a estar celoso de Tetsu.

\- Gracias – "no la cagues ahora, primero tienes que pensar un plan y qué hacer con la información"… y como siempre, la suerte le sonrío.

\- Y dile al jodido de tu antiguo capitán que ni se le ocurra volver a molestarme si quiere conservar todo en su cuerpo-

Dejando caer esa perla de información, colgó. Tenía la sensación de que esa sería una pieza importante de lo que sería su futuro plan. Lo primero era conseguir unos días libres, y pasándole el número de cierto capitán a otro… No era culpa suya si de ahí surgía algo.

...

Las cosas le fueron tan bien, que se hubiera sentido asustando si no llega a haber sido el gran Aomine Daiki. Solo a él le podían salir las cosas tan bien y que el karma no le jugará una mala pasada. Conseguir que su la influencia de su ex capitán hacia el actual había sido sencillo con el cebo adecuado. Huir de Satsuki contando con ayuda, todavía más. ¿Esperar en la puerta del instituto de su mejor amigo, para verle salir y así emboscar al novio de Tetsu? Tal fácil que hasta resultaba aburrido. Cuando su presa salió, se acercó a él por detrás, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

\- Hola Kagami – el salto de sorpresa que había dado el otro tenía que entrar en el Libro Guinness.

\- ¿Q-qué narices haces aquí Ao…? – lo calló colocándole una mano en la boca.

\- No seas tan escandaloso, Tetsu te va a oír.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Y allí llegaba una parte complicada del plan. No quería plantearle al otro sus sospechas, en parte porque lo tomaría como un paranoico y no quería influir en lo que viesen y en parte porque quería confiar en Kise. Por eso mismo había pensado una escusa con antelación.

\- Kise estos días esta raro y creo que él y Kuroko pueden haberse metido en algún lio.

\- ¿Qué? –inocente Kagami, casi le daba pena aprovecharse de él. Casi- entonces tenemos que ir a ayudarles.

\- Espera – le sostuvo por el brazo- solo es una sospecha. ¿O quieres que Tetsu piense que no confías en él?

Una pequeña parte todavía pura de él se estaba retorciendo al mentirle, pero lo acalló con facilidad. Todo por un bien mayor.

\- No… Kuroko sabe que confió en él.

\- ¿Entonces quieres que crea que no piensan que puede defenderse sólo?

Con el gesto incierto del otro, se apresuro a seguir a Tetsu desde una distancia segura. Después de verlo parar a saludar a distintos animales (al séptimo gato dejo de parecerle gracioso), llego junto con el rubio. Deshacerse de fan molestas, salto y abrazo que Tetsu rechaza e ir a un café donde empiezan a comparar notas. Nada fuera de lo común.

Recoger todo, salir del local y empezar a ir de tiendas. Qué raro tratándose de Kise, tiendas menuda sorpresa (mientras una voz en su interior, jodidamente parecida a la de su mejor amigo le comenta "bien hecho, Aomine-kun, ya has alcanzado el uso de la ironía").

Tiendas y más tiendas, gesto desanimado e impaciente de ambos cuando salen de estas sin comprar nada. Espera, ahora que se fija, las tiendas en la que han entrado no solo son las típicas de Kise. Es decir, una tienda deportiva, vale, ¿pero una tienda de cocina?... Un momento… Mira a su acompañante, que todavía esta medio en shock por su pregunta de antes, discutiendo consigo mismo. No puede ser…

\- Kagami, ¿Cuándo es tu cum…? – "precaución, Aomine-kun, cuida lo que dices"- Dame esto.

\- ¿Qué haces crees que haces, Ahomine? – le ignora, no tiene tiempo para tonterías, comprobando la fecha de nacimiento del otro. Oh, mierda, en esta sí que lo van a matar- Si querías ver algo, habérmelo pedido.

\- Vamos de aquí – se lo lleva arrastrado.

\- ¿No decías que podían estar en problemas?

\- ¿Tú ves que estén el algún tipo de problema? Solo fue una falsa alarma.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya se lo preguntare después a Kuroko!

\- ¿Y decirle que lo seguiste porque no confiabas en que pudiera cuidarse solo? – golpe bajo pero necesario. Le gustaría seguir con su novio y no recibir unos cuantos de esos golpes "cariñosos" de Tetsu.

\- ¿Q-qué…? – Viendo que lo había sobrecargado de nuevo decidió ayudarlo, sobre todo para que no se comportará de forma rara al día siguiente.

\- Por mucho que sea nuestro deber cuidarlos y malcriarlos, ellos pueden pensar de forma distinta. A veces hay que mantener algunas cosas en secreto, por su propio bien – ¡woah, woah! Le había quedado tan genial que se besaría a sí mismo se pudiera.

Vio el color volvía poco a poco a la cara de Kagami. Espera que conservará ese gesto decidido al día siguiente, cuando tuviera que hacer frente a Kuroko. Montándose en el tren para su casa, envió un mensaje a Kise. Ahora le tocaba a él hacer un montón la pelota para compensar no fiarse de él.

...

Tres días después, de nuestros cuatro implicados, dos estaban más que satisfechos. Kise nuca había recibido tanta atención de Aominecchi, quien afirmaba que no tenía nada y nadie que ocultar para comportarse así. Y dado que parecía que solo era un error mínimo, lo dejo pasar y se dedico a divertirse. Aomine por su parte, sentía que tenía más que compensar a Kise, mientras que había recibido un mensaje de Tetsu en el que decía:

" _No sé lo que ha pasado entre Kagami-kun y tú,_

 _pero, sea lo que sea, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez._

 _No sé qué consejo le diste, buen trabajo"_

Kuroko no se podía volver a quejar de que Kagami-kun se olvidará de sus mimos. Solo verlo intentarlo cada vez más a menudo, con la cara totalmente roja, dando su máximo esfuerzo para no ser tan tímido en eso, le hacía quererlo cada vez más. Mientras, el pobre tigre estaba al borde del colapso. Entre la tensión que agregaba a su corazón darle más besos y que Kuroko le sonreía ahora más (dentro de sus estándares inexpresivos ), no sabía que su corazón aguantaría el ritmo de latido tan rápido, era todavía peor que en un partido difícil.

Y así llego el momento de la fiesta, con una cita doble ficticia donde tres de las partes sabían de qué iba. No siendo una sorpresa para Aomine, se emociono de igual manera cuando con un "¡Sorpresa! Y ¡Felicidades!" les recibieron en ese local, con antiguos y nuevos amigos, con rivales que no se rendían y con una mirada de adoración por parte de la persona más importante de su vida a un lado y su mejor amigo y su anhelado rival al otro (quien por cierto estaba boqueando como un pez de la sorpresa). Y más especial todavía para ambos con un:

\- Felicidades, Aominecchi y gracias por venir a este mundo.

\- Felicidades, Kagami-kun y gracias por venir a este mundo.

* * *

Espero que la persona a cargo de la idea esté satisfecha con el resultado, y te vuelvo a pedir disculpas. Casi terminada, la cambie de nuevo y después se me junto con un montón de trabajo.


End file.
